


Google Translate: She-Ra

by Kassierole



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: So one of my favorite YouTubers does this thing where she takes the lyrics of a song (or an article too) and translates it into a bunch of different languages and then back into English. Although, the words aren’t exactly what they were before. Ever heard the phrase “lost in translation?” Yea, this is that. Well anyway I found a huge article on She-Ra season 4 and 5 and I decided to do the translate thing on it, so here we go! Caution: this is the funniest thing ever, be prepared to laugh! :)
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Google Translate: She-Ra

**Author's Note:**

> Idea credit to translator fails
> 
> Article: https://collider.com/she-ra-season-5-spoilers-ending-explained/?amp

For the fourth time, our heroes were struggling. His steadfastness gave up his thinking ability and prevented the heavenly powers from dividing the earth. The ether was removed from the Despondos border and replaced with a "shared" telephone for the rest of his life. If he was good for eczema, it would surely put him in a larger group. The idea was to recreate Hordak's equilibrium, to separate Mica and to unite Catra, but Adora was left without She-Ra's power. How to break a clock, loneliness?  
The rest of the troops assembled Adora, this time with the group and the size and height in attacking the Horde army. However, the Premier Horde knows from rebelling against the prudent intelligence that Ra-Ra is the key to ending it. The prime minister uses various weapons around Etheria to send a message to the insurgents, make sure they provide security whenever possible and weaken their leaders. She-Ra. At the same time, Tom offers a strong mica that he can fill his world, with war and a confident encounter with his father, if only She-Ra can hold him. Glmer apparently offered this offer, knowing that help would come, but was forced to reveal the secret of Aaron's heart.

At the same time, everyone in Catra is keeping the Grimmer Horde Premier team on cruise ships. We see memories of young Catra and Adora when Shiver Weaver takes care of the family. Adora's memory says that Catra, will remain our friend during the healing time we have been waiting for; Catra attacks Hordak and loses the tape limit. Adora, Bow and Entrapta collide on the planet Mara and can join the sky with the help of Catra mica. Instead of punishing Catra. Horde Prime gives you the opportunity to break your relationship with Adora and resist the device. "Every living thing needs to be clean," said Prime, while the clones shouted, "All heads are raised."

Using Catra's new role in planning the hordes, Bow and Micah work to solve things after the encounter. Entrapta chases after his evil ship, the fame of Starla's sisters and their birds, their sister Tallstar and her brother Jerelstar in search of a double necklace. In her later travels, Adora, like She-Ra, fights for her power without knives, but with a little inner strength, that power goes where she needs it, to always adjust to rest.

During the difficult "Save the Clock", Adora travels to the Priest Horde as Entrapta, Bow and Mica to see Catra. The party "got it all wrong" would end the rebellion they called the Hordak crime. The prime minister of the horde reads the Nordic line before Adora, Catra, who is chosen by Hordea to favor a cartoon that was placed around her neck. Adora's cursed presence before Lord Catra, Adora kept all She-Ra's powers, with sword and new costume, that could save Catra, but also with her difficult history of recovery. (Overall, it's easy to thank the Hordak player in the back battle. The appearance of the snare.)

Adora and Catra make many changes while discussing their new lives among their former enemies. By design, Catra's limited partnership with Horde Prime will help control any movement in the rebel forces. But for the safety of faithful villagers and other sisters to be judged by the Horde Prime control chip. (Don't worry, there are two kinds of side effects, because Scorpia, Mermist, Perfume and Sea Hawk are poorly done and Prince Peekablue is looking for them, this is a real problem. And Micah!)

Thanks to Entrapta, Catra recently acquired the Horde Prime in a battle that took the Krytis country to Melog, a large and heavy tourist destination. Melog's creative strength can lead the team to the Horde Castle and realize the weakness of Horde Prime, Hordak

You know that too. Weaver Shade combines the history of sex education with ether study

n is a living country with a pure history of Lim

cause; He wants to defeat the evil of the past and the magic of the world against the Horde Prime to save Micah with the help of Castaspella.

The Horde Minister is inspecting the elderly

Spinning your cones to better understand your difficulty for the best players

and Hordak could see visions of his memories. Through these visions, Prince learned how to harness the power of Etheria's vastness when Hordak realized the prince would never know. The declarations took the Lord's enemies into battle with the rebels in Etheria.

In a world of terror, there is a fierce fight between violence and a cut-off queen. Scorpia mentions problems they may have

kings who are dangerous to the mental health of the Prime Horde. Friends their life-long warriors, Bow and Grimmer Bow, George and Lance, hope to hear from Mara and her rebellious group Gray, saying that this change will not end in the heart of Etheria, though it is hidden under Mystacor. The problem is that the enemy will certainly have p

The oder is to kill and She-Ra will be rejected and the only person who can take control.

Castaspella's décor and guide by Castaspella Adora, Catra, Melog, Bowe and Glimmer in music, rocking and forgetting rooms in Mystacor, which cleaned up an ancient instrument known as the Arxian instrument. One problem is that Mystacoria is controlled by Micah, which is controlled by Horde Prime. Another problem was that Catra, who had worked with the rebels, for good reason, did not go beyond the fraudulent charges of Chief Weaver. Football lovers continue to play great games with Adora and Catra, though that takes them seriously for cats. She added that Adora was comfortable with her feelings for Catra, but in part asked her to be more careful when she wanted him, if she wanted to be She-Raks. Viewers have to decide whether Shaft Weaver wants the best for Adora and whether she wants to use her powers as Sha-Ra to reach Ether's heart.

The problem is that Failsafe communicates with the spirit of life and desire, then transports it to the body to separate it from the heart of Etheria. Catra now compares to Shadow Weaver: if you break the heart, the whole world spirit will be sent to the ship or destroyed before jumping into the ether. While Catra and the sexist Shadow Weaver decided against it, Adora decided to do it. He has to decide when Micah will keep him, and now his parents use his magic to fight them; Unfortunately, Adora turned to She-Raks when she disappeared and found her to save her friend from the light. In time, Catra removed Adora by throwing herself into another sword. decides to go with Melog, without Adora's closure.

Elsewhere, Swift supported Wind Entrapta's efforts to access the Horde's computer center to recover the center's heartbeat before it reached the recipient. Entrapta will find Hordak, who will see him; He said, "Remember, sins are good."

When the final level is ready for battle, Bob and Mica, sooner than before, work with Adora leaning on Failedafe. The sea and the queen ran to the monkey like a bank; and the wrong Hordak and Swift Wind helped Entrapta get to the central bank and eventually eliminate all costs, if only a vision was made. Everyone will be ready to point out that Horde Prime is launching a surprise in the heart of Etheria and is investing first and foremost with its technology.

From her perspective, She-Ra has visions with her in Adorana Catra through her many adventures and memories. The symptoms seem to bother Adora and almost kill her when she gets too close. She-Ra's endearing personality gives a wonderful picture of the conflict that challenges him. Elsewhere, Melog tries to persuade Catra to return to Adora and others, who persuade Catra to declare that she and her daughter love each other and compete first.

Finally, he returned to the base, where he found the Shadow Weaver line in the usual way. Catra cares about being taken seriously

It was here that they met Bow and Micah. Adora decided to go ahead and finish the trip. The cat

and Shadow Weaver will follow. Melog follows Bow and Grimmer after returning to battle, hoping to help the rebellion (but not all)

'they love being together.

He-Ra captures Mara's thoughts and Adora's quotes with quotes like Catra: "You're better than other people. You want love. You're too close, Adora. Stop." Horde Prime put it. When they met, he said:

That's right, "your old enemy"

compared with the first protection order

End your life cursing She-Ra until she returns to worship.

In the battle for supremacy, Bow and Melog are faced with a mysterious threat and Sea Hawk is trying to take steps to destroy the power of Herme Prime of Merm (it doesn't work, but he admits he loves him) ... or at the very least it's frustrating. it was installed enough to save your life. friends, the black mica is accompanied by all his daughter's princesses. . ^ And, yes.

Micah looks at his father and finds Micah as he is, his "weak and lost girl", unable to recognize him by the power of the Prime Horde. It's hard to lose. However, Micah has a vision for his mother, which gives him the ability to defend himself. Micah was told that he loved her and would never lose other parents before giving her a fierce competition to fight her demand

illness.

Nation

On the positive side, Bow tells Scorpia that if you trust him, things will go wrong. He's only doing it right now. The Entrapta system begins to create magic, activates imaginary boundaries and brings Scorpia and everything else back into action. Entrapta is happy that his plan worked. The bow uses Peddana's hologram technology to talk to evil people and invites everyone to fight. Here's the thing

we saw Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio (and Rogelio with a baby around his neck) and the familiar face tour we saw years ago: Hunt, Double Guai, Soda Pop, Admiral Shell, etc. -The battle to fight.

Recovering the Etheria of the Heart, Catra and Shadow Weaver have come to help Adora's heart. Weaver's shadow uses his soldiers to fight for security, separates Catra from the battle and gives her the freedom to help Adoria. It's a mirror and a history when witchcraft finds Catra behind the curtain. Here, Shadow Weaver shows up and goes to his market to show his printed face after informing Catra of his pride. Catra and Adora meet to see if she has done enough to save herself and justify her loss.

This time, in the heart of Etheria, Adora is sealed and sad is unhappy. Premium Virus also helped with the ability to change, at least, he thought. Adora decides to surrender to destroy her heart without thinking about her special death. Catra refuses to leave, but decides with her; He was living with Adora, who was already dead.

When a wounded man enters the heart of Etheria and raises the Premier Horde, the Horde orders him to destroy Entrapa ... but his "little brother" is pulled from him and he leaves the heart. Hordak deviates, leaving Horde Prime in the deep (but) Prime retrieves Hordak's body, this time he will release the force of the heart and kill everyone. the whole thing is in the "cleaning fire". The Hordak Primella is a productive scene that portrays Etheria and the Horde in an inactive judgment and declares that the world is coming to life.

Adora is a sure sight of her in She-Ra's bedroom, ready for Scorpia's first dance. After all, Catra, Mica and Bow are small; Catra puts She-Ra on her shoulder. Horde Prime hides his "desire" to skip his past, but Catra continues to fight for Adora to find her.

Finally, Catra confirms her love for Adora for a fun moment and says, "Please be here and stay." Adora talked to her and they heard each other.

When their hearts are purified, their spirits come together to release chastity, pull Etheria's magic from the new She-Ra and dispel the disease of the Prime Horde. The She-Ra power bubble absorbs the energy waves

From the ether to the orbiting satellite, it becomes a huge tree. Natural forces remove all traces and prevent the presence of a cow

until the end of the first.

He has the power to fire the Prime Minister of Hordak. It reminds him of childhood while looking at his younger sister, Adora, whom he saw at school.

This should be repeated, everyone gathering at the party. Moral

and a combination of hawk beaches, including Spinnarella and Neto, Scorpia and Perunia, Entrapta and the new Hordak branch. All the kings are false and Adora thought Etheria would rise. The device

Razz launches things with soldiers in the feed as they try to change their world.

Bow, Glimmer, Adora and Catra plan a trip for their good friends and

plans to take time


End file.
